The Life of Uzumaki Naruto
by Forgotten Darkness
Summary: Naruto's life is hell, beaten and hated on a regular baisis, he can live with that. But when he keeps losing his friends and blames himaelf. what does kohona do when his guilt causes him to loose control, what will naruto do to kohona due to their actions


Well I got an idea a while ago for a fic called "The Wandering Uzumaki" that starts when Naruto's around 11-12 years of age. But like all my fan fics I had to create a history to explain my story, and soon these little stories to explain my main one, became a whole new story on its own. So "The Life of Uzumaki Naruto" is born. It will be about Naruto's life from 1-11, from his perspective as an 11 year old writer. There will be side stories involving other characters just so you know their perspectives as well.

I will be going between narrator writing (normal writing format) to Naruto writing, (like this chapter) through out the story. (Since it will actually be a book Naruto wrote in the sequel), with extras to give you insight to my Naruto universe, as well as what others in it are going through, that Naruto himself wouldn't know about. This story is meant to be incredibly sad, and will continue to be until I start the sequel. Even a little after that.

_Character writing / flashback_

Narrator writing

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"_Animal / summon speaking"_

'_animal / summon thinking"_

"**Boss summon speaking"**

'**Boss summon thinking'**

"_**Demon Speaking"**_

'_**Demon thinking'**_

I will be putting this list in front of all chapters of every story and chapter from now on so I don't confuse you, or myself with what words mean what.

******

_Well here I am. I never thought I would write a book, let alone one about myself. But given my current situation, I literally have nothing else to do. Looking back on my life these past few weeks, I realize just how bad I had it. I mean you might know people with tragic childhoods, but mine was made so much worse simply because I refuse to give up, on a hopeless dream and people. But now, I truly can't see any hope left for my dreams, my life within these walls. I can hope something will change, something will get better, but what's the point. Enough about my present, we'll come back to that later._

_I suppose I should start at the beginning, with my first memory. It was short, and I wasn't entirely true it was real until recently, when I saw a picture of her. My first memory is sad like most of mine, but I would never give it up, for it's the only memory I have of my mother. It's not much but I remember being in a white room, held by a women. A beautiful woman dressed in a green hospital gown, her face was pale and her lips had a bluish tinge to them, but her hair looked like it was on fire, come down past her shoulders until it almost brushed my face. I remember reaching for it but never being able to get close enough. Her other distinct feature was her eyes, such a deep green it felt like you could get lost in them._

_The reason this memory is considered sad is because she was crying. Tears splashed against my face as she cried. I never was sure why she was crying. She could have been in pain, she could have been crying over my father's death, she could have been crying over her own unseemly fate, but I always like to think she was crying for me. That she new the life of hatred and abuse I would have to endure. Whatever her reason,( before I new she was my mother,) seeing her like that in my dreams, I had always wanted to see what she looked like when she smiled. Of course I know that's not possible, the Hokage told me himself she died the same day I was born, from a weakened body and poisoned chakra. The best I can get is an imitation, but even so I had always wished to no more about her. But they wouldn't even give me a name, until recently. My mother Uzumaki Kushina._

_After that, I don't really have any memories other my time at the orphanage. Yes I like many others was an orphan of the kyuubi attack. Now when most people hear of an orphan's life, it's one filled with pity and loneliness. When people look at them with sad faces but only a few truly wishing to help, and how the only comfort the orphan's have is in each other, until that fateful day when someone adopts them, or not. I've heard of orphans that live like that, and to tell you the truth, I wish all orphans did live like that. I would have been happy living like that._

_My life at the orphanage was less then sanitary. At the age of three I had never once been outside. I lived in a small ten foot spared room that used to be a bathroom. There was a bundled of musty torn rags piled into a broken down tub I used to sleep in. there was a sink that never worked, and a toilet that I'm fairly certain only work so they wouldn't have to smell it whenever someone walked by. Oh that was also my only water source. Yeah that was were I lived, once a day someone would bring a tray of food that was normally brown and moldy, and sometime made my sick, and of course I ate it. I didn't know it was bad, because I never had anything else. _

_The other times people would come to visit me, would be to hurt me. The staff would come in every once in a while to let out there frustration, yelling something like "die demon," or "useless monster," and a million other variations of those and similar words. But the worst was the owner of the orphanage; she always hurt me the most, screaming for me to bring back some loved one she lost. But it wasn't all bad now that I think about it. I did have a small window over the toilet where I could watch people on the streets, and the other children in the park. But the thing I looked at the most was the Hokage monument; of course I had no idea what it was. I had believed them to be giants made of stone, and always wondered why they never did anything._

_Well that was the first three years of my life, and it might have remained that way if the owner hadn't tried to kill me._

****

Well here's the start. The rest of the story will be a mixture of Naruto's action his thoughts on them and what others think / are doing about it, instead of a whole chapter of Naruto writing like this one. Next chapter will start with his escape from the orphanage.


End file.
